


Doors are locked for a reason

by Mojihaka



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Botnik, Funny, Predictive Keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojihaka/pseuds/Mojihaka
Summary: I used Wise Man's Fear and Botnik's machine-learning algorithm to make a computer-generated chapter of the Kingkiller Chronicles.Join Kvothe for a *special* evening at the Eolian.





	Doors are locked for a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Portrait of What Looked Like a Large Pile of Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365259) by @nattowsen, @bird_robot, @failedseance, @zachbdunn, @jonahformayor, @gmulz, @mfrederickson, @barlow_vo, @NoraReed, @thepelkus, @TomKoff, @JohnABender. 



Shouldering Elodin roughly, I was surprised to see Deoch wasn't at the bar. There was a chance to wander into uncomfortable territory, and the room grew quiet for a moment. The only sounds were the worst memories of the bar and the other young cealdish merchants. I glowered at me from where they had gripped the edge of the crust covering the pie. The four of us eyed the stage and brought out a bowl with three times as much money as god. It was the only exception to the rule of the bar, and i was still woefully underprepared as Arwyl mentioned it. I was doubly grateful for some salt butter as he turned to me with excitement in his eyes.  
The bar with a thick grey beard played a stirring version of my lute. My head might not even have been singing entirely on purpose to the third silence of three parts. It was as if my mind was determined to unpack and examine every sharp and painful thing I had ever seen. You can buy a golden squash shaped like a smooth teardrop emerald that matched the color of blood, but in my heart, I could not remember the last time I shared the company of a man who spoke to me in a loving way.  
Laughter came first to the bar when boots sounded on the wooden landing outside. It had flaws and made it look so easy to believe this was the reason I was at the Eolian tonight. Wil and Sim smiled at Fela and pulled out my purse. Sim was still woefully underprepared as he turned to the bar and brought out a pair of dull iron shims. He gave the broad- shouldered boy a look of utter disbelief and gave him the makeshift leather satchel of my purse. Cutthroat gamblers willing to let me see naked things were easy to come by.  
“In the archives was a huge polished desk from a hole in the middle of nowhere,” I said honestly. “Edema Ruh in the archives like the dark smell of holly.” That was nearly as catchy as a blade of grass beneath my head.  
Elodin looked up at me expectantly. “Why didn’t you know what you could have?”  
Shutters of persistent brass gears over the room began to cry quietly into the circle of drinks on the floor.  
“Opportunity for a moment of silence was a small price to pay for gaining access to the bar when I was just looking to trade slots with a good man. Things were conspicuous as missing teeth and the streets were quiet for a long time.”  
“Going to see a woman who usually gets her way is a musical way to tell what you mean to be,” Felurian, with a delicate snort, echoed hollowly into his lap. She gave the broad- shouldered boy a look of utter disbelief and the room grew quiet for a moment.  
“Hello, kvothe. My lute case was something that could easily bring to mind the face of Cinder. His perfect Aturan nobility lips made my head lay in the Eolian tonight. I’ve looked around the university blindfolded with a bouquet and I was surprised to see you naked in the archives.”  
Cider apples were sorted and packed in my purse. “Sex in the archives was a pleasant distraction with a tall woman like that,” I said as I took my shirt off. “Wildness around the university was host to over a thousand students who wouldn’t like a horse for less than ten thousand thirty -three jots. ”  
“Kill Ambrose Jakis ”  
“Lethani and Caesura knew i’d meaningfully considered the possibility. ”


End file.
